Super Smash Bros: All Stars Version
by X-ray99
Summary: (A self insert) N wakes up in a weird place. He almost lost it when someone explains that he is in the middle of a tournament on a world name Nintendo. Now he competes, just because he have nothing else to do. (Rated Teen just because the game itself is rated T)


Diclaimer: I do not own super smash bros or any Nintendo character that is mentioned in this story.

* * *

I woke up in the middle in some sort of battlefield that is…floating…in the sky? I found some sort of gold coin on my chest, but could not remove it. I then look around for a bit then suddenly I saw short and kind of fat person. Then he suddenly launched a fireball coming right at me! It bounced towards me very slowly. All I had to do is step out of the way. It was sad really, an epic fail in the silence of awkwardness. I almost laughed at it as it bounced and then disappears. I looked at the man who chucked it and he was sprinting directly at me! He tried to karate kick, uppercut, and leg sweep me. He jumped higher than anyone I saw jump before and tries to fly kick me!

…What's up with this guy!?

He then started to do stuff a normal person cannot do. For example, he charged fire in the palm of his hands and fling it. It was more like blast than something that can be thrown. It was way more powerful than the fire ball he threw earlier. I can tell because when I dodged it, I was still pushed back.

I had one other thought in my head…"THE HELL WITH THIS, I'M OUT OF HERE!"

I run as fast as I can and he did not even bother to chase me. I got cocky and thought "Heh, guess I'm too fast for hi- HOLY PEPPERONNI! " I saw a random diamond came out of nowhere just ahead of me! It felt like it was pulling me in! When I got close enough, it started to cut my skin. Strangely, I did not start bleeding. Scarily, I wanted to see what happen if I touch the diamond itself, but I came to my senses and jumped over it. Believe it or not, I can jump as high as that other guy. I did not even bother to ask why because I landed on my face and was in too much pain to ignore.

When I got up, they started to approach me. I did what I had to do…I …sort of kneeled to them begging them to let me live…

"PLEEEAASE DON'T HURT ME, I PROMISE TO FOLLOW WHAT EVER RULES YOU GUYS HAVE HERE! I AM NOT A BAD PERSON! SO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, DON'T HURT ME! ...With cherry on top?

The sunlight came and revealed their appearance. The first one who attacked me had a red cap, a blue jumpsuit, red shirt, and…looks like Mario? The one who transformed into a diamond looks like Zelda.

"If you did not want to get attacked, then why did you enter the tournament?" The woman who looks Zelda said while pointing at the gold coin on my chest.

"Is that what this thing is? I did not enter!" I yelled

"Oh…oops…sorry. My name is Zelda by the way and this here is Mario." The woman who claimed to be Zelda said.

The one who looks and claims to be Mario offered me a hand to help me up. Even though he is not the most prettiest guy in the world, his smile did calm me down and cheered me up a little.

I laughed a little and say "Stop…just….stop. Zelda and Mario are fictional characters, and why would they be fighting together if Mario is mostly with peach and Zelda is with Link?

"OOOH! Now I understand!" The woman said

"Understand what?"

"You must be from the planet earth, millions and millions of light years away! Out existence give away radiation, the radiation that is way faster that light, give a picture of us, our personality and our life when it reaches the brain of your kind! Then the one with the idea creates a false story, although our main antagonist for each game or story or whatever is really our main protagonists." Zelda explained.

….hahahaha! These guys must be out of it! There is no way that is true…no way…..at all….nope….not even possible…I'm worried.

I ask "If that's true, then how can I possibly make it here if where I came from is millions of light years away!?

"You probably teleported here." Zelda replied

"That's impossible!"

"Oh yeah?" Zelda surrounded herself in a light and then disappears. After a split second, she reappear behind me…I was speechless.

"I know, this must be a dream!" I said.

I suddenly got sent flying by this floating fire ball Zelda launched.

"Ow!" I screamed in pain "What was that for woman?!"

"Did it hurt?" the jerk asks

"YES!"

"Then it's not a dream" Zelda said

I sighed in disbelief and asked one more question. "Why is Mario with you?"

"Ah….I played some of the games you humans make in sky world. Most of them are very fun to play, but not true."

"Huh…?"

"Yes, Mario and Peach are close friends and yes she did get kidnapped by bowser and yes, Mario did rescue her, but not THAT many times!" Zelda laughed

"You know…that actually make since, but why am I teleported here?" I ask

"I don't know, ask the master eye" Zelda replied

"*sigh…fine…so what's with this tournament?"

"You're in the middle of the smash bros tourney. It happens once every five months. In the tourney, everyone teams up with four other people, then the five defeat members of other groups. You get one point for each participant you defeat. In special matches, you get 15 points if you win! You can split up if you want, but it's not really recommended considering the fact that you can get ambushed. The top 100 teams go on to the next round."

"Okay, but what are special matches" I asked.

"When your team stands out more than most, you will get brought to the stadium and face off against another team that has also stood out in a tag team match and everyone in the world will see it."

"How big is this world?" I asked

"Well if every Nintendo character exists here and they all have a separate world in the games you play, I say…more than 100 times as big as your earth. Zelda said

"Then how come there is less gravity here?"

"Hey, not all parts in the universe follow what you humans call "laws of physics" There are some part of the universe will things just pops in and out of existence"

"Hmm…good point, but I don't have a team. Can I join yours?" I said eagerly

"No, we already have a team. Our other members are Link, a green yoshi, and Peach"

Of course…

"Then what am I going to do"?!

I heard a familiar voice saying. "For Lady Palentana!"

I saw some sort of angel coming…straight for me! I quickly step back and the angel crashes into the ground with great force. You can only see his legs sticking out as he starts to struggle to get out.

When he finally got out, I nervously said…"um….hello?"

Completely ignoring me he said "I am pit, servant of lady Palentana and ready to serve a hot plate of punishment!"

I heard a somewhat darker version of the angel's voice saying "And with me the only dessert you will get is nice cold bowl of misery"

"Is that…dark pit?" I asked Zelda and Mario

They both nod their heads positive.

"That's right, this is my partner Pitoo, so get read-"

Dark pit suddenly interrupts Pit by round house kicking him in his face.

"Ow! What did you do that for? THEY are the enemy!" Pit shouts angrily

"Yeah, but THEY did not call me "Pitoo"!" Dark pit shouts back.

"Why would Dark pit be in the same teams as Pit? I whispered to Zelda

"Because Dark pit really wants the prove to be better than pit" She whispered back

I stared at her looking confused

"After a team wins the tourney, they have to fight each other. So really, only one player can win this tourney." She continued

Pit and Dark Pit started to fight each other.

"No, no. It's okay, we did not want to fight them anyways" Zelda said

"…who are you talking to?" I asked

"The goddess of light and the goddess of nature" she responded

"So are they in a team with the two angels" I continued

"Yep, even though they can fight on the battlefield, they rather enhance the angel's abilities and give them the power of flight from where they live"

"How come they can't do both?"

"I'll have you know, that doing what we are doing takes a lot of focus! So just find a teammate or whatever and disappear! That's what the goddess of nature said anyway." Zelda translated. "Now come on, where we are going is our hideout, Dr. Egad should have a robot body guard that will join your team!"

"I thought Link, yoshi, and peach is you other teammates" I said questionably

"Dr Egad did not enter the tourney; he sends us equipment from outside of the contest continent"

"Contest continent?"

"The continent where the tourney takes place"

Wow there must be a lot of people that entered if whoever arranges the contest needs a freaking continent! Anyway, we jumped off the battlefield and did not die...

Somehow…

We reached the ground and were walking for hours. It really did not bother me much because how interesting and different this world looks from mines.

"We are finally here!" Zelda shouted

I looked at it and….it was a tent… (Really though)

"A tent, we walked for hours for … a tent?" I asked while feeling disappointed

"An indestructible tent, now hurry up and come inside!" Zelda commanded

I wonder how they get stuff from Egad in this little- HOLY CRAP, IT IS MUCH BIGGER THAN THE INSIDE THAN I LOOKS ON THE OUTSIDE! I left my mouth open as I look around to see a room big as a castle and had doors to even more rooms. I could hear Zelda and Mario chuckling as I almost faint.

"How is this even possible?" I whispered

"Our tent is not out hideout, silly, it is a portal to our REAL hideout, Smash Castle!" Zelda exclaimed

When Link, yoshi, and Peach walked in, they looked at me and created an awkward moment between me and them.

I tried to break the awkwardness but I only made things more awkward by saying "…sup?"

"Zelda, who is this?" Peach asked

"This is a friend of ours that entered the tourney by accident" Zelda explained

"How do you do that?" Peach asks while laughing.

"I just woke up in the battlefield floating in the sky with this gold coin on me okay!?" I respond while feeling embarrassed.

"Well anyway, we came here to give him our bodyguard robot we don't need." Zelda interrupted

"Why did Dr. egad give it to you if you don't need it?" I asked

"We don't know, he just said give to someone who does need it." Peach said

My thoughts then turn to Dr. Egad. Did he predict my arrival or did he mean in general.

My thoughts were interrupted when Zelda yells "ROB, please come to my location." The robot came out of a room with a curtain instead of a door. I had no problem teaming up with one of my favorite robot characters.

"ROB, this is our friend we found in the field. He haves no teammates. Do mind being his first?" Zelda asks

He nod hid head positive and started to approach me. I got sort of overly excited. Everyone else was looking at me weirdly as I started to jump up and down with excitement. When he got close enough, he greeted me by turning his head left and his body the opposite direction and flashed he eyes after his head and body completely turn a 360o angle which was kind of creepy …but awesome at the same time!

"Dr. Egad said he found a soul near luigi's mansion. The only thing the soul wants was a body. The soul is gentle and not evil, so Dr. egad built a body for it." Peach explained "You know where I am going with the story yet?"

"Nope not a clue" I responded

She looks at me like I am an idiot and says "ROB is the soul Dr. egad found. The robot you are looking at is the body Dr. Egad built for him."

I was shocked that such things are true.

"Well, you now have ROB…so now what" Zelda asked me

I thought about it for a while and responded by saying "I think I'll just look for more teammates then start look for people to fight."

"Good luck with that. There are not many people without a team in this tourney." Zelda explained "Anyway, peach, Dr. Egad have also sent you the armor he recommended for you."

"Armor, since when does peach wear armor?" I asked

"Never! I wonder why Dr. Egad insists on this stupid armor!" Peach said irritated

"Well cant battle in that dress, can you?" Zelda asks

"You have a dress also!" Peach replied

"Yes I do, but the dress is magical" Zelda said while twirling.

"Oh cut the crap, that dress is just a plain dress. What does it allow you to do that you can't do on your own!?"

"Well, it does changes so I fight the way I do when I change to sheik."

"And how come you cannot fight like that without that ninja suit?"

"What!? In this dress? Hahaha, please…"

As Link, Mario, the green yoshi, ROB, and I watch them argue in complete silence, we saw a flash in the room ROB came from.

"Looks like your armor is here" Zelda said while smirking.

"Shut up Zelda" Peach responded.

She quickly went in the room, grabbed the armor, and left into the dressing room. About five minutes later, we were all playing a board game called "Party 8". The board itself was like Mario party eight. The mini games are just something we did with dice, cards, and stuff like that.

Go figure….

Peach finally comes back wearing the armor. I was not really surprised considering the fact that it is just her gear she used in Mario Strikers: Charged. However, everyone else gazed at her with their mouth open. I guessed Mario Strikers: Charged is one of those games that never happened. When she started walking, something was...off about her. Not only did she look the way she did in Mario Strikers: Charged, she also acted the way she did in Mario Strikers: Charged! She was sassy as she walks down the stairs and had a very bad attitude. Zelda clapped her hands, Link just closed his eyes not believing what he is seeing, Yoshi continued to gaze at her, ROB had sparks coming out of his head, and Mario fainted.

Dr. Egad comes on to a giant screen and gain everyone's attention. "Hello, I just wanted to explain- err…what happened to Mario?"

No one responded.

"Well anyway, peach, the armor you are wearing will allow you to fight more efficiently. It also brings out you're…uh…let's just go with dark side. This should allow you to become more aggressive and eliminate your main weakness." Dr. Egad explained

"Her main weakness?" I asked

"Yes, she is too gentle and does not fight her best in the heat of battle"

"Ahh…that makes since"

"May I ask who are you and where did you come from?"

"It's a long story, but I will say this: thank you for bestowing ROB to me."

…Did I just bow…wow someone has been reading too much books about the early days lately.

"Ah shucks, it's no problem. Before I go, peach; press the button on your left shoulder to make you clothes change back to your dress. That's all I have to say. Good bye and good luck everyone"

"Good bye Dr. egad" everyone says

Peach presses the button and revert to her gentle self. I laughed at the way her face looked. It was red and everyone can tell she was embarrassed for expressing her dark self. I was laughing so hard, tears start to come out of my eyes.

"Uh…you should be careful and beware peach's rage" Zelda said with a frightened look on her face as she and the others backed as far away from me as possible.

"I'm sorry!... chk, I just can't look at her without laughing! Pfft Hahaha!"

I suddenly see a small fist shooting direct-

* * *

Something tells me the whole little explanation Zelda gave the main character on why they exists is a little confusing...er...anyway, feel free to review.


End file.
